1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, a method of controlling the same, and a computer program.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various display devices which can display an image in front of user's eyes are suggested (JP-A-2012-173664, JP-A-2007-243540, and JP-A-2006-30802). In these display devices, a display unit is rotatably connected to a holder, when a user needs to look at an image, the display unit is positioned in front of user's eyes, and when the user does not need to look at an image, the display unit is moved to a position far away from the user's eyes. Therefore, the display devices with high convenience for the user are provided.
JP-A-2012-173664 describes a display device which turns on a display function of a display unit when it is detected that the display unit is positioned in front of the user's eyes by a proximity sensor and turns off the display function of the display unit when it is detected that the display unit is far away from the user's eyes by the proximity sensor. According to this display device, it is possible to avoid wasteful battery consumption.
However, in the display device of the related art, in order to try to avoid battery consumption, if the face of the user is not close to the display unit, display is not performed, and thus, the convenience as the display device tends to be sacrificed. Depending on the usage of the display device, there is a request to secure the convenience as the display device rather than to suppress power consumption in the display unit. In addition, in the display device of the related art, there is demand for improvement of security, power saving, compactness of the device configuration, reduction in cost, resource saving, facilitation of manufacturing, and the like.